1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air conditioning systems that utilize refrigerants and a compressor, and particularly to air conditioning systems capable of alleviating excessive increases in refrigerant discharge pressure within a heating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known air conditioning system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-19630 and includes a compressor 1, a cooling circuit 51, a heating circuit 52 and a controller 83, as shown in FIG. 1. The cooling circuit 51 includes a condenser 55, a first expansion valve 57 and a heat exchanger 59 provided on a passage connecting a discharge port D to a suction port S of the compressor 1. High temperature and high pressure refrigerant discharged from the discharge port D of the compressor 1 is drawn through the above respective devices and back to the compressor 1.
The heating circuit 52 includes a bypass passage 52a that extends from the discharge port D of the compressor 1 to the heat exchanger 59, a second expansion valve 63 provided within the bypass passage 52a and the heat exchanger 59. The high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant discharged from the compressor 1 is not directed to the condenser 55, but rather is drawn by the compressor 1 through the second expansion valve 63 and the heat exchanger 59. Such a heating circuit 52 is generally known as a hot gas bypass heater.
The operation of the cooling circuit 51 and the heating circuit 52 is changeably selected by opening and closing selector valves 53a and 53b, which opening and closing operations are performed by the controller 83.
Because the refrigerant discharge pressure is higher when the heating circuit 52 is used than when the cooling circuit 51 is used, the air conditioning system must operate in a high pressure state when the heating circuit 52 is utilized. An abnormally high-pressure state may be created if the output discharge capacity of the compressor 1 temporarily increases during the operation of the heating circuit 52. A refrigerant releasing passage 91 having a pressure relief valve 93 is provided in order to release excess pressure from heating circuit 52, if an abnormally high pressure state is reached. The refrigerant releasing passage 91 is connected to the heating circuit 52 and the cooling circuit 51 and the pressure relief valve 93 can be opened to release the refrigerant from the heating circuit 52 into the cooling circuit 51 when the refrigerant discharge pressure abnormally increases during the operation of the heating circuit 52. Because the cooling circuit 51 and the heating circuit 52 are alternatively selected by the selector valves 53a and 53b, the refrigerant is released toward the cooling circuit 51 which is not used when the discharge pressure is increased abnormally during operation of the heating circuit 52, thereby preventing the discharge pressure at the heating circuit 52 from increasing abnormally.
Because the refrigerant is released from the operating heating circuit 52 to the cooling circuit 51 which is not used, the abnormally high-pressure state of the discharge pressure during operation of the heating circuit 52 can be alleviated. However, because the refrigerant in the heating circuit 52 is released into the cooling circuit 51 whenever the discharge pressure increases, the amount of the refrigerant in the heating circuit 52 is reduced and heating performance may be reduced. Moreover, because the high-pressure refrigerant is wastefully released from the heating circuit 52 by working the compressor 1, energy efficiency is reduced.